Uniformes
by Marry-black
Summary: [AU Heroes of Olympus] Frank et Hazel ont une mission de Mars lui-même, et, sans grand étonnement, elle consiste à se retrouver en uniforme militaire pendant des semaines.


C'est tout bête, l'idée de cet UA m'est venu en voyant une série de gifs issus d'un épisode de Sherlock (et ouais), d'un bête personnage secondaire de l'épisode the hounds of Baskerville, un petit jeune soldat asiatique a l'air perdu qui m'a tout de suite fait penser à ce pauvre Frank. Du coup, pourquoi Frank serait-il en uniforme militaire? S'en est suivi cette série de minifics dont le but principal, hors voir Frank en uniforme, est fanatiser sur Leo (par la suite j'ai fait quelques recherches sur de la musique et le 2ème et 3ème "chapitres" sont arrivés…) quant au 4ème, sans commentaires…

Enjoy!

(rien n'est à moi)

* * *

Frank tira à nouveau sur le col de son uniforme. S'il y avait bien quelque chose d'inconfortable, c'était les uniformes militaires, au moins au camp Jupiter, même si la rigueur était la même, voire pire, ils pouvaient être en jean et t-shirt. S'infiltrer dans une école militaire était à peu près la pire mission possible pour Frank. Il tira encore sur sa chemise et se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hazel. Le sergent instructeur les avait déjà pris en grippe, visiblement, ce n'était pas la peine de lui donner du grain à moudre. Peine perdue, à peine Frank s'était-il remis au garde à vous que le sergent, un type à peu près aussi large que haut avec une casquette vissé sur le crane et un sifflet autour du cou, revint se planter en face de lui. Il avait cette faculté étonnante de pouvoir regarder les gens de haut alors qu'il faisait trois têtes de moins.

"On a des puces, cupcake?!"

"nommsieur"

Marmonna Frank qui reçut un nouveau sermon avant de se faire envoyer faire des tours de la cour avec Hazel et le reste de leur petite troupe. Pour un fils de Mars, Frank était plutôt réfractaire à tout ce décorum, mais il fallait s'y faire, son cher père lui-même l'avait désigné pour cette mission. Super, merci papa. Au moins il avait pu choisir sa partenaire, et ça c'était déjà pas mal. Manquait plus qu'à trouver les autres demi-dieux qu'ils étaient venus chercher…

Il s'était calé au rythme d'Hazel sans trop s'en rendre compte, et tentait de ne pas écouter les "encouragements" du sergent qui avait vu "full metal jacket" à peu près trente-six fois de trop. Un rire lui fit tourner la tête, à peu près aussi incongru dans cette prison que le bruit d'une fontaine au milieu du désert, mais tout aussi rafraichissant. Le rire était venu d'un jeune homme accroupi auprès d'une moto dans la cour, un peu plus loin. Il était en uniforme de cadet comme eux, les manches remontés sur ses bras couleur de pain d'épice et tachés de cambouis. Il avait une trace d'huile sur le front là où il venait de se passer la main, et il continuait de blaguer avec une jeune fille assise sur un muret.

Frank manqua trébucher tant l'interruption l'avait surpris. A côté, Hazel lui envoya un sourire complice. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment trouver les autres demi-dieux, mais maintenant ils avaient une bonne idée de l'endroit où commencer.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Hazel n'avait pas de problème à porter l'uniforme, ou moins que Frank, en tout cas. Elle avait tendance à s'habituer aux choses assez vite. Ce qui était plutôt utile quand on avait sauté soixante-dix ans d'histoire et de culture. Elle n'avait pas non plus de problème avec la discipline, ça ne la changeait pas vraiment du camp Jupiter. Non elle avait surtout des problèmes avec les autres élèves. Des garçons, en majorité, et pour la plupart des gamins qui s'étaient fait jeter de toutes les autres écoles "normales". S'imposer là-dedans en tant que nouvelle, fille, et petite, n'était pas le plus simple. Encore une fois elle était heureuse d'avoir Frank en permanence à ses côtés, personne n'osait trop les embêter. Et ils pouvaient s'occuper tranquillement de leur mission.

Ils avaient organisé un plan d'attaque le matin même au petit déjeuner, et s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point. Ils allaient s'intéresser en premier aux trois qu'ils avaient repérés la veille. Un grand blond avec une cicatrice sur la lèvre qui semblait suffisamment intimidant pour ne pas se faire emmerder par le reste des élèves, une fille mate aux cheveux courts qui visiblement était la copine du premier, et le petit latino qui paraissait toujours avoir un outil dans les mains et une blague aux lèvres qu'ils avaient repéré en premier. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs qu'ils soient les demi-dieux qu'ils cherchaient, ni même de la façon dont ils pouvaient repérer d'autres demi-dieux, mais ils s'étaient accordés sur le fait que ces trois-là avaient l'air plus sympa que le reste, et que c'était un bon point de départ pour leur enquête.

Ils avaient donc passé le reste de la matinée à tenter de trouver un moment pour approcher ces trois-là. Ce qui avait été un rien compliqué vu que, entre les cours et les corvées que leur cher sergent instructeur leur donnait, ils n'avaient pas réussi à simplement leur tomber dessus avant la pause déjeuner. En l'occurrence, le blond et la jeune fille avaient disparu dans un coin, et Hazel avait enfin réussi à retrouver le troisième larron, celui qui semblait toujours en train de bricoler quelque chose. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait retrouvé dans les garages, les deux mains dans le moteur d'une méhari qui semblait avoir fait la guerre.

Hazel avait fait signe à Frank de venir la rejoindre, mais il s'était apparemment fait arrêter par le sergent Hedge qui lui faisait un nouveau sermon sur sa tenue. La jeune fille hésitait à aller aborder leur "victime" toute seule, mais pour une première fois elle préférait quand même avoir Frank à ses côtés. Et puis il n'était pas loin, après tout. Non autant l'attendre.

Elle restait donc dans un petit coin d'ombre, à observer le jeune homme qui ne l'avait absolument pas repérée, trop concentré sur son travail. Elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de lui, à part son fessier qui remuait au rythme de la musique que crachait une petite radio à ses côtés. De temps en temps, il se redressait pour observer une pièce à la lumière ou passer un coup de chiffon sur quelque chose, révélant son visage humide de sueur, auquel étaient collées quelques boucles noires, mais toujours aussi souriant. Contrairement à la veille, il avait totalement enlevé sa chemise règlementaire et sa casquette, pour se retrouver en débardeur blanc qui ferait sans doute faire un anévrisme à leur cher sergent, et qui chauffait légèrement les joues d'Hazel. Surtout que le débardeur avait tendance à remonter légèrement sur son dos quand il se penchait un peu plus loin dans le moteur.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, jetant un œil autour d'elle pour tenter de repérer où diable était passé Frank, avant de se reconcentrer sur le type qui ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Il était en train de fredonner par-dessus la radio, une chanson en anglais et espagnol qui parlait de hanches qui ne mentaient pas ou quelque chose comme ça? A voir comme les yeux d'Hazel étaient chaque fois attirés par celles du mécano, c'était plutôt dans le ton. Comme la veille, il avait des traces de cambouis un peu partout sur les bras et en travers du front, et le soleil tombait du puit de lumière sur ses bras et leur donnait une teinte cannelle. Hazel se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer quand Frank lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Son petit ami se compta d'hausser un sourcil amusé et Hazel rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de tourner les yeux vers ses chaussures.

"Hem… bon, on y va?"

Sans réponse de la part de Frank, elle releva les yeux vers lui, soudainement apeuré de le voir jaloux, ou énervé, mais il était juste en train de suivre des yeux le déhanché du mécano qui s'était fait un peu plus lascif sur une autre chanson.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Hazel bougonnait en crapahutant par-dessus la barrière. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer par l'escalier qui menait au toit puisqu'il était verrouillé pour la nuit et surtout strictement interdit aux élèves, du coup il avait fallu s'infiltrer dans la salle de pause des officiers, passer par la terrasse et faire un peu d'escalade sur l'escalier d'incendie puis par-dessus une barrière métallique. Evidemment, c'était Frank qui avait eu l'idée du rendez-vous romantique sur le toit, c'était plus simple pour lui. Et puis Jason et Piper leur avait raconté qu'ils y allaient de temps en temps pour être tranquille, et les étoiles dans les yeux de Piper en avaient dit beaucoup plus que ses mots.

Quand elle était finalement arrivée sur le toit, du côté où la vue s'étendait à perte vers la forêt, et plus loin la falaise qui tombait dans la mer, elle avait compris, et la galère de l'escalade avait paru insignifiante. L'école était littéralement au milieu de nulle part, ils n'avaient presque aucune lumière à l'horizon, et les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Entre ses pieds, un chat noir et gris venait de sauter de la barrière et ronronnait contre ses chevilles. La jeune fille sourit en coin alors que son grand machin de petit copain redevenait humain et la prenait dans ses bras. Il avait enfin quitté l'uniforme pour mettre un jean et un t-shirt noir beaucoup plus confortable. Il allait dire quelque chose quand une voix les fit tous les deux sursauter

_"Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuro la luna hasta el amanecer…"_

Ils se glissèrent tous les deux à l'ombre du moteur de l'ascenseur et jetèrent un œil de l'autre côté du toit. Leo, assis sur le rebord du toit, toujours en pantalon d'uniforme avec le même débardeur blanc plein de taches de graisse qu'Hazel le voyait toujours porter. Il chantait une chanson plus douce que celles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de l'entendre fredonner en remuant le fessier quand il bricolait. Hazel se sentait à moitié gênée d'être témoin de son intimité comme ça, et à moitié fascinée par sa chanson, sa voix, son visage baigné par la lumière de la lune. Frank lui tenait toujours la main, tentant de se cacher derrière elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir, elle savait qu'il était tout aussi fasciné.

_"Luna, quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer._

_Dime, luna de plata,_

_? Qué pretendes hacer_

_Con un hijo de piel ?_

_Hijo de la luna…"_

Elle s'était glissée dans les bras de Frank, presque sans s'en rendre compte, bercée par la chanson. Elle se retourna à demi pour croiser le regard du canadien derrière elle, une question dans ses yeux dorés. Frank hocha doucement la tête et sortit de l'ombre du bloc de béton en tirant Hazel par la main. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir d'avoir son rendez-vous romantique…

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Sans déconner?"

Leo avait les joues brûlantes, allongé sur les tapis de sport à moitié défoncés, sa veste d'uniforme en boule sous sa tête, son débardeur toujours plein de cambouis à moitié remonté sur son ventre. Il tentait de retirer sa deuxième chaussure avec les pieds mais le pantalon de treillis à ses chevilles n'aidait pas vraiment.

"Vraiment, tu vas demander ça maintenant?"

Hazel souriait en coin, assise sur les genoux à côté de lui. Elle avait gardé son épaisse veste d'uniforme sur ses épaules, pour se protéger du froid dans le petit local de matériel sportif qu'ils avaient investi, mais tout le reste de ses vêtements était déjà quelque part près du panier à ballons, hormis une petite culotte de dentelle noire. La jeune femme prit sa main pour embrasser ses doigts, avant de la poser sur sa poitrine, comme si c'était une réponse suffisante.

"Non mais, je veux dire? Sans déconner? Moi quoi? Et vous deux vous êtes si… enfin…"

Il baissa le regard depuis les yeux dorés d'Hazel à sa poitrine à demi couverte par les pans de sa veste, et ravala sa salive avant de reprendre

"Enfin, je veux dire… même Frank?"

Frank lui avait profité de la pause pour s'installer au-dessus de Leo, à genoux. Lui avait juste suffisamment baissé pantalon et caleçon, pour le reste son uniforme était encore parfaitement mis, jusqu'à la casquette. Leo tourna la tête vers lui quand il le sentit se pencher sur lui. Les mains puissantes de l'asiatique s'étaient refermées sur ses poignets pour les lever au-dessus de sa tête. Frank le dominait totalement, et Hazel qui s'est maintenant mise à sucer un de ses doigts ne faisait absolument rien pour l'aider à réfléchir.

"Même Frank. Maintenant je dois aussi te bâillonner ou on peut reprendre?"

Leo allait répondre, encore, mais un nouveau baiser sauvage de Frank termina de le convaincre.

* * *

Donc pour ceux qui se demandaient, dans le deuxième les musiques étaient "Hips don't lie" de Shakira et la suivante "La Tortura" de Shakira aussi,

Et evidemment dans la 3ème vous aurez reconnu "Hijo de la Luna" de Mécano


End file.
